Hitting Rock Bottom
by Anton From The 313
Summary: Tells how and why Rock turned heel.


The crowd was starting too boo The Rock. He heard them but he would not stop entertaining. Why were The People turning on the Champion?  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Rock was in getting ready for a match. A match that meant a lot to him. He was about to go one on one with Brock Lesnar. One of the fastest rising superstars in the WWE. He was going to face him in the ring, at Summer Slam. His title was on the line. His Undisputed Title.  
  
Rock was very pleased to be fighting Brock, he was actually pleased that he would be dropping his title that night. Brock Lesnar was about to become Undisputed Champion for the first time. Brock was happy. Rock was too. He was about to head off to Hollywood.  
  
The two men got in the ring and they had one hell of a match. There was one thing that Rock noticed over everything in the match. He noticed the boos that the crowd kept spewing out. These boos were not the regular boos of the crowd. They were not headed toward Brock, the boos targeted The Great One, Rock.  
  
Once the match was said and done the two men met backstage. Everyone around was talking about how great of a match it was. It was off the hook. Rock and Brock put on a show that only the best could do. They did it with ease. Rock knew that he had to drop his title because he was headed to make his first movie, The Scorpion King, be he would have liked to be champion for a bit longer. Still he set off to make his movie.  
  
After a few months Rock came back from Hollywood. He was there for a few months then he left again. The crowds were angered. What was wrong with the great one? Why did he leave so often? Was there no more fight left in him? The crowd was left questioning. They didn't know what to do. Only until Rock made an appearance once again, after his second movie. He interrupted Hulk Hogan. The crowd was amazed to see him with shaved hair. He had a new tattoo as well. Worst of all though he had a brand new attitude.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The Rock was back and he was ready to wrestle. Hulk and him wanted to perform to the crowd just like they had at Wrestle Mania X8! They would have a great fight at the pay-per-view, No Way Out. Rock would make his way back into the WWE. Everyone hoped it was for good.  
  
The People didn't know one thing though. They never knew that Rock's attitude change was so serious. While Rock was in Hollywood shooting his movie all he could hear in his sleep was booing. He had nightmares of that match he had with Brock, when The People had turned on Rock. Rock knew what he had to do, he had to change how he reacted to The People.  
  
He began to make appearances before his match. A few of them were broadcasted on Smack down, his television show. Rock's attitude change wasn't obvious at first. It seemed that he had just got a lot more talent to burn his opponents. This was not the case. Although he was very funny, Rock wasn't as nice as when he left. He would not go easy on Hogan when he fought him.  
  
The pay-per-view was edging close. Rock finally started to appear on Smack down. He actually made appearances. He came and was making fun of Hulk. Hulk got angry and the match started to get serious. Rock then wanted to do what a good man should do. He was going to apologize.  
  
Rock made his way to the ring, Hogan waiting. Rock first didn't seem like he wanted a friendship. He made fun of Hogan until Hogan tried to strike Rock, he was sick of jokes but Rock extended his hand, wanting to shake hands with Hogan. He was going to apologize. Hogan didn't think it was right as the crowd was booing more. Hogan finally edged closer to shake Rock's extended hand. Hogan almost connected but instead Rock shot a slimly shot of spit into Hogan's eye. He jumped off the apron and he began to walk up the ramp, fairly quickly, not wanting to get hit.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The rest went downhill from there. Rock was ready to fight. He was about to fight at No Way Out, against and old friend, or an old enemy. Hogan was both, friend and enemy. Now he was more enemy than ever.  
  
Was Rock out to get Hogan back for what he did to him before Wrestle Mania? Did Rock ever forgive Hogan for what he did when he was with the n.W.o?  
  
Hogan and his goons had run down an ambulance that Rock was in. Hogan and the rest of the New World Order had put him in that ambulance as well.  
  
Rock might have been angry with that still but what he could not forget, no matter how he tried, was the booing. When he came back, expecting more cheers than boos he got nothing more than boos. Rock was an angry man, he was not about to forgive the crowd.  
  
Rock and Hogan were minutes away from locking arms in the ring. Rock was ready to amaze the crowd. Piss them off. He didn't expect cheers, he actually expected boos, for the first time in his life, he expected them.  
  
Rock's new slow music hit. He had a new pre-movie that made the crowd go silent, the had never seen it before. Then they heard.. Look At The Tongue, Look At The Tongue, Look At The Tongue. Rock made his way onto the ramp. He heard what he expected, boos.  
Chapter 4:  
  
Rock and Hogan had a good match, until something bad happened. The referee got knocked out. Rock was ready to make his move, he brought in a chair but it then something happened, he lost it and the ref was knocked out.  
  
Rock saw this as an opportunity. He was down too. A chair suddenly slid over to Rock. Why? Who pasted it to him? None other than the knocked out ref. Rock got up. He had the chair grasped in his hands. Hogan was slowly getting up.  
  
A loud bang was heard throughout the arena. Followed by many boos. Hogan was a bloody mess. Suddenly the ref jump right up, the crowed was booing louder than ever, the knew this was set up! They began to boo even louder when a familiar man, the owner of the WWE.  
  
Vince watched with an angered face. He didn't know what was going on. Suddenly Rock pinned. 1, 2, 3! Vince's angry look then turned to a smile. He slowly made it down the ramp, the crowd still booing. He got in the ring. The phoney ref and Vince raised Rock's hand. Rock had just turned his back on The People.  
  
The People then began to say that Rock turned on them, it was one of the most usual things to hear in the WWE. Rock thought a lot different of it though. To Rock The People turned their very backs on him. That is what he though. He was sticking to it. Rock would not go back to his crowd loving ways. To him the crowd was an enemy. Rock then decided he wanted to beat an old enemy. He decided to jump ship with Raw, what better thing to do when you have done so bad on Smack Down lately.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Eric Bischoff was happy to have Rock on Raw. He made Rock look like the biggest man in the whole WWE. Was this the truth? Only Eric and Rock seemed to think so. Now another great superstar was suppose to be on Raw, he had came back at No Way Out, the same night Rock had beat the living hell out of Hogan. Austin was on Raw.  
  
Rock had a new target, his target was Austin. He wanted to do something he had never done before. Beat Austin at Wrestle Mania. So he had that set in his head, and Rock started to call Austin out, he began to call names, Rock began to do what he did best, burn the other wrestlers, make them feel like crap. Although anyone that went against Rock got burned, Austin did not feel these burns meant anything.  
  
Austin was ready to accept Rock's challenge. Rock was starting to sing songs. He had begun to make fun of every single city that he visited. The People were growing more and more hate toward this newfound attitude. This isn't what Rock wanted to happen when he was dropping his title back at Summer Slam, now he didn't care what The People were doing.  
  
Rock had tried to attack Austin, he wanted to hurt him, but he wanted to save himself. Rock had tried on numerous occasions to jump Austin, not once did he succeed. The hype of the Austin/Rock match was building. It was one match that everyone wanted to see. The match had grown to an even bigger hype once Rock had a match against the little green freak he called the Hambergular. He was in a match against The Hurricane. Rock was making fun of Hurricane the whole match. He even went so far to take Hurricane's cape and put it on, doing Hurricane's pose.  
  
This match was a no brainer. The crowd booed for Rock, he was scheduled to fight Booker T but somehow he got into a match against Hurricane. He knew that he could win. He knew that Hurricane would be no match for him. He had the match won but then what would happen next amazed no one but Rock. Everyone expected it.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin's music hit. Rock had a surprised face. He wasn't smart enough to see it coming. Austin just slowly walked down the ramp, taunting Rock. Rock never saw what was coming next, Hurricane scurried over and he did quick roll up on Rock, amazingly this young man got the three count against Rock.  
  
Rock was even angrier now than ever. He was pissed, especially at Austin. He had to do something, but what would he do? The answer was finally jumping Austin. A week or two later Rock had planned out the perfect scheme. He was going to jump Rock. He made his move, got into the ring really quickly. He gave Austin what no one thought he would, a Stone Cold Stunner. Rock knew this would piss Austin off, he just had to keep clear of Austin.  
  
Austin the got the Rock Bottom. He was very pissed and ready to beat the hell out of Rock. Rock was also ready, his new attitude was finally working, and he had finally found what good he would get by losing the crowd. He would get more power, and he would be expected to do more sinister things, the people no longer mattered to the Most Electrifying Man In ALL Of Entertainment! 


End file.
